1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Furthermore, in recent years, the development of a cover (or pouch) surrounding at least part of the mobile terminal has been actively carried out to protect the mobile terminal. Accordingly, a scheme capable of further enhancing the user convenience of the terminal using such a cover may be taken into consideration.